1. Field
The present disclosure is generally related to an apparatus having cutter elements for destroying documents such as paper sheets. In particular, the apparatus comprises a mechanism for separating and for advancing at least one sheet from a stack of paper in a tray into the cutter elements for shredding.
2. Background
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing that is mounted atop a container. The shredder mechanism typically includes a series of cutter elements that shred articles such as paper that are fed therein and discharge the shredded articles downwardly into the container. An example of such a shredder may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,559.
Prior art shredders have a predetermined amount of capacity or amount of paper that can be shredded in one pass between the cutter elements. Typically, the sheets of paper are fed into the shredder mechanism manually. Thus, when an operator needs to shred, he or she can only shred a number of sheets of paper by manually inserting one or more sheets one pass at a time. Examples of such shredders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,467, 4,231,530, 4,232,860, 4,821,967, 4,986,481, 5,188,301, 5,261,614, 5,362,002, 5,662,280, 5,772,129, 5,884,855, and 6,390,397 B1 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005/0274836 A1, 2006/0179987 A1, 2006/0179987 A1, and 2006/0249609 A1, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
With manual feed shredders, the user would have to spend time feeding smaller portions of the stack manually, thus taking away from productivity time. Other shredders are designed for automatic feeding. The shredder will include a bin in which a state of documents can be placed. A feeding mechanism can then feed the documents from the stack into the shredding mechanism. This type of shredder is desirable in an office setting for productivity reasons, as the user can leave the stack in the bin and leave the shredder to do its work. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,699, 5,009,410, 7,500,627 B2, 7,828,235 B2, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0008871 A1 and foreign Publications WO 2008/095693 A1 and WO 2009/035178 A1, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe shredders with such feed mechanisms. A shredding device that can penetrate and effectively separate paper from a stack without causing damage to the cutters or stopping the machine is desirable.